When the Gun Goes Bang Bang Bang
by trekkie'227
Summary: Final scene from different points of view: Korsak, Frost, Maura, and now Jane.
1. Korsak

**I thought it would be fun to write about this scene from someone else's point of view. Please let me know what you think!**

**I own nothing.**

My heart skips a beat as I watch Bobby walk down the steps holding a gun firmly to Jane's temple. "Let her go Bobby!" I feel the warm air rush past my lips as I shout the words across the street, but do not register the strain in my throat or my hand tightening around my weapon. My years of training and experience have taken over my body as my mind tries to comprehend the scene unfolding in front of me. Jane struggles, eyes wide with fear as she pulls at Bobby's arm. This only causes him to tighten his hold on her as he pulls her towards her car.

My hands are so tight now they are growing cold as the circulation diminishes. I blink to repel the bead of sweat dripping into my eye. With each step Bobby takes towards Jane's car I can feel my hear pound harder against my chest. He murmurs something in her ear when she refuses to take out her keys. "NO!" She shrieks. I have never heard Jane utter such a desperate sound. The only thing I can think of that would rival it is the soft whimpering sobs I heard when I found her in Hoyt's basement. However, her scream is wiped from my memory by a more horrifying sound as Jane forces Bobby's gun down, pushes it into her abdomen, and pulls the trigger. The gunshot reverberates around my skull as my legs propel me forwards.

Maura is at Jane's side and I can see her hands shaking as she pulls of her off stylish jacket to cover the bullet hole. I skid to a stop beside the pair, falling to me knees as Maura pulls Jane into her lap. "Jane? Jane?!" her voice is shrill and desperate. My breath catches when Jane doesn't respond. I seem to have left my stomach back behind the squad car.

I grab Jane's shoulders and shake her gently. Her eyes flutter lazily and she looks at me in confusion, eyes glazed with pain. It takes her a moment to focus. When she does, our gazes lock and her hand flies up, long finders grasping my shirt. "Frankie? Help him! Go-" she is interrupted as her slim frame is raked with wet coughs. A dark trickle forms at the corner of her mouth.

She finishes coughing but she has begun to tremble violently. "You're okay. Just breathe Janie. Please!" Maura's last word cracks as tears slip down her pale cheeks. But Jane's eyes are still fixed on me.

"You have to" she gasps and coughs again, "Save him. Frankie…" her breathing has become more labored. She coughs again and her body stiffens.

"No. nononononono Jane. JANE!" I recognize the doctor's voice even though the shill tone is foreign to her. "Jane you can't do this. Please Jane!"

All of a sudden I become aware of my surroundings. A jumble of yelling and sirens assaults my ears. I look down at the dark pool I am kneeling in as two paramedics descend upon us. They are saying something, something about doing their job and stepping away. I pull Maura back with me and the paramedics set to work. Maura struggles meekly against me but soon gives up and falls limp, sobbing. We watch as Jane is strapped to a gurney and loaded onto the ambulance.

As I watch them drive away all I can think is how I have failed her again. The guilt I felt after our first encounter with Hoyt is amplified. Why is it always her? Why couldn't I, just for once, have taken the fall? I feel empty, numb, useless. I did nothing when my partner was attacked and nailed to the floor by a serial killer and I did nothing when she was shot in the arms of a dirty cop. Maura has broken free from my grasp but I am still frozen, the horror of what has just happen soaking into my brain as Jane's blood soaks into my skin.

**Thoughts? I'm thinking of doing one from Frost's POV then maybe Jane's and Maura's if things go well. **


	2. Frost

**My few faithful followers, your patients is about to be rewarded (I hope).**

Bobby. It's Bobby. He has Jane in his grasp. She is struggling against the arm he has clenched around her throat as he drags her down the steps across the street from us. My eyes tell me all these things but I still can't believe that it's happening. I watch as he pulls Jane towards her car. I hold my gun in stiff arms and I watch, almost in slow motion, as Jane reaches for the gun digging into the side of her head. I can feel the milliseconds crawl by as a watch her pull it down. Push it into her abdomen. Pull the trigger.

BANG.

Pandemonium instantly descends all around me. The street, which was clear moments ago, is now swarming with cops. There is so much yelling, so much fear. I lower my arms and stand rigidly, unable to move. My heart seems to have stopped. My limbs are not responding to my brain which is telling them to move, to run, to help. But I can't. Nothing is working. Korsak has left my side. He and Dr. Isles are bent over Jane, blocking her from my view. I know that I should be doing something. I should be there supporting my partner. I need to help her fight off the pain; tell her that it will be fine. She will be fine. Yet I still cannot get my legs to listen to me.

Is this how Korsak felt when he found Jane with Hoyt, helpless, scared, and guilty? I only ever felt this was when my older sister would protect me from Joe Folly. Even though he was three years older than me and two years older than her she would still get in his way before he could beat me up. Once after school, he came up to us as we were walking home. Sandra had pushed me behind her, refusing to let Joe by. I had crawled backwards across the soccer field too scared to do anything but guilty that it was her and not me. I still feel that was sometimes around Jane, like I need to redeem myself for all the times Sandra stood up for me.

Dr. Isles' panicked cries pierce through my thoughts, jerking me back to reality. "No. nononononono Jane. JANE!" I couldn't do anything now. While the paramedics pull Jane into the ambulance and Korsak holds Dr. Isles I just stand. I stand and watched.


	3. Maura

**Had a hard time with Frost's POV, so I hope this one redeems me. **

I watch Bobby drag Jane from the room and clutch the table behind me for support as their footsteps fade. What am I supposed to do? Jane would want me to stay with Frankie, make sure everything is fine but I've done all that I can. His breathing has regulated itself. I press two fingers to his neck. His pulse is still rapid but it is stronger than it was before. That's good, if he gets to a hospital soon he will make a full recovery with minimal surgery.

There is nothing left for me to do here and the panic tightening my chest tells me that I will not be able to think of anything else until I know that Jane is okay. I turn and climb the stairs. They will be faster than the elevator and even though I know that the four to six seconds I will save won't really be noticeable, I cannot be here for one more intent while Jane is with that man. I don't know what I can do when I get there, but I can't simply wait. By the time I get to the entry way I am running. Somewhere in the back of my mind I observe the clack of my footsteps echoing through the large room. I have never seen this place so empty. If I were not so focused on Jane I would stop to absorb the serenity of it.

I crash through the front doors and the fleeting thought of peace is driven from my mind. Jane has pulled the gun down, is pushing it into her abdomen, just below her stomach. "JANE!" I shriek a split second before she pulls the trigger. My legs propel me down the steps as her body falls, along with Bobbies, to the hard cement beneath them.

I stumble to a halt and land on my knees next to her. _No! This is not happening. This is not real._ But it is. I can feel the warmth leave her body as I pull off my jacket and lay it over her trembling form. By now my brain should be spewing facts and statistics at me, telling me where the bullet when and what it penetrated. But nothing is coming. All I can think to do is apply pressure. I pull her head into my lap, in an attempt to comfort myself more than her. Her dead weight is heavy but I don't really notice.

Korsak is next to me now. He tries to get Jane's attention. Her eyes flutter open, her pain and fear evident. When she recognizes us, she reaches up to Korsak. "Frankie? Help him! Go-" Her weak voice feels as though it actually piercing my heart. Of course her first thought would be for her brother. She is always taking care of someone else, never herself.

She is unable to finish her request because of the violent coughing fit that over takes her. The wet rattling sound reverberates in her chest. She turns her head to the side and I see a thin line of blood at the corner of her mouth. The panic that I have been trying to shove away rises again with great intensity. She must have ruptured her lung! There must been some rib fragments too. "You're okay. Just breathe Janie. Please!" I tell her, trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

She has stopped coughing but is now shivering, her whole body overcome with tremors. Shock, my brain tells me. She is going into shock. Keep her awake, keep her talking. The tears are dripping off my eyelashes now, blurring my vision. She is still looking at Korsak; her thoughts still with her little brother. "You have to save him. Frankie…" Another fit of coughs overtakes her.

Her breath has become shallower and the wet rattle is now constant. "No. nononononono Jane. JANE! Jane you can't do this. Please Jane!" The salty tears are streaming down my face now. I am no longer aware of anything that is happening around me. All I can see is Jane's trembling body. All I can hear is her struggling to bring in oxygen. All I can feel is her blood pooling around my hands as it soaks through my jacket. Her eyes roll back, lids close, blocking out the rest of the world. _No! Jane you can't do this. You can't die Jane! I have never had a best friend. I have never talk about my feelings with anyone else. You can leave me all alone Jane._ _I can't be alone again!_

Someone's arms are around me, pulling me up and away from Jane. I fight against them. I have to get back to her! Any and all logical thought has abandoned me. I am operating under fear and fear alone. I watch the paramedics loading Jane into the ambulance. The adrenaline has suddenly drained from my system, leaving me exhausted. I can no longer hold my own weight, nor can I fight the emotions flooding my system. I collapse against the arms that are supporting me, no longer trying to hold back the sobs.


	4. Jane

As Bobby pulls me towards the main entrance I drag my feet. I know that I don't have a choice, he has a gun to my head and I have to make sure he won't hurt Maura of Frankie. Oh God Frankie! Maura said he would be okay, but he's in pain. I need to help him! That doesn't me I have to cooperate thought. My boots make scuff marks on the shiny floor. Everything is eerily quiet, the calm before the storm. We reach the doors, and Bobby pulls me against him tightly, his arm around my throat. His hot breath mixes with the cold sweat clinging to the back of my neck, making me shiver.

We are through the doors and struggling down the steps. I'm getting a dizzy and I try to loosen his grip on my throat. Korsak shouts at us from across the street, telling Bobby that it's over. But he won't listen. Why is everyone so calm? Don't they understand that Frankie could be dying? There's no time for negotiations. Frankie needs help now! I try to tell them, to make them understand, but Bobby's grip is so tight I can't speak properly. No one moves. Why is no one moving!

Bobby pushes his lips up to my ear. "He's probably already dead."

"NO!" Adrenaline floods my system, giving me the strength I had been looking for. I am no longer thinking, there is no time for thought. I reach up and tug his arm and the gun away from my head and down. There is no way I will be able to wrestle it away from him, but he definitely won't be prepared for this. A fraction of a second before I pull the trigger he understands but it is too late. The gun is pressed into my abdomen, my finger on the trigger.

"JANE!"

BANG

My body connects with the sidewalk. All thoughts of Bobby have been pushed out of my head. It hurts. Oh God it hurts. That doesn't matter right now. I can't give in yet, not until I make them understand how much Frankie needs help. But it hurts so bad! I think my organs might be on fire. Each breath brings another wave of pain crashing down. I know I should be trying to stop the flow of blood that has begun to stain the cement but I can't bear the thought of moving.

Then Maura is beside me. She presses her hands against my stomach. I gasp and my eyes close, trying to shut everything out. Maura shifts, pulling my head into her lap. I can hear her voice in the distance trying to get my attention. She sounds scared.

Then another pair of hands grabs my shoulders. I wrench myself away from the comforting darkness and open my eyes. When I can focus, I see Korsak looking down at me. _Frankie!_ My brain commands. "Frankie? Help him! Go-" but I can't finish. I start coughing; each violent release of air feels as though it is tearing me in half. Something wet drips out of the corner of my mouth and back towards my hairline.

I can't catch my breath and I can't get rid of the wetness inside my lungs. I can feel panic begin to rise up and I cough harder. "You're okay. Just breathe Janie. Please!" Maura's voices cuts through the panic. I grasp at it, use it to pull me back into reality. Finally I can breathe. It still hurts but it's better than coughing.

I am shivering now as a sudden bone-deep cold seizes me. There is no way that I will be able to fight off the temptation to let go for much longer. I have to get them to help Frankie before then. "You have to save him. Frankie…" but the coughing takes over again. This time it won't stop and it hurts.

"No. nononononono Jane. JANE! Jane you can't do this. Please Jane!" This time Maura's voice barley cuts through the haze that has descended upon my brain. The pain has finally won. My eyes have closed and the sounds around me have faded to almost nothing. My last thought before I let go is _Jesus. Ma will never let me here the end of this one!_


End file.
